


Snugglies aren't enough

by CharIy



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is cuddly, Fluff, It's too cold for Alfred, M/M, it's really just fluffy, just one kinky sentence at the end, matt makes pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharIy/pseuds/CharIy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can't handle the heat in Alfreds place.<br/>Alfred complains about the cold in Matts place.<br/>Somehow they needed a compromise.<br/>In the end cuddling is the selution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglies aren't enough

„ACHO!“ His voice echoed loudly through the room as he had thrown his head forward while sneezing. Damn it was way too cold right now and he noticed that again as he had to sniffle feeling his nose being blocked. “Geez...” The blond male muttered under clapping teeth.  
It was the 6th of August, a all bright and sunny day...Great to go to the beach and get cool by the water...So why the fucking hell did he had to wear a thick blue snugglie over a gray hoodie?! The reason for that stood right in the kitchen and made pancakes...

Yes Matt, his new boyfriend was over at his place, and caused the temperature in his house drop rapidly. Not because the other was a cold asshole...Okay he was it sometimes. But the reason for that good damn cold was that Matt couldn't stand the heat...Like he nearly passes out when he has to leave the house at a bright american day. Since that made their relationship pretty hard Alfred had agreed on turning the temperature down at his place since he can handle the cold better than Matt can handle the heat. Therefore Matt had promised to make Alfred the most delicious pancakes.

“ACHO!!”, a loud sneezing followed again as he nearly threw his glasses off this time. Adjusting them again he stood up from the couch and slowly patted into the kitchen, snuggling deeper into the warm drapery which surrounded his body. “Maaaaaatt...When are ya done?”, he whined as he had entered the kitchen already smelling the sweet scent of those gorgeous pancakes. “Jesus Alfred it's like the 5th time you asked!” Matt groaned looking over his shoulder at the other male. “I'm done in a few.” He just said and turned his gaze back to the pan only to hide the small smile forming in his lips.

Yes they dropped the temperature so he could walk around without dying a heatstroke, but another reason why he loved that god damn cold was because Alfred had to wear those cute cloth then. Those cute rosy cheeks snuggled into the collar of the hoodie and snugglie made the other look way cuter. And also quieter because he couldn't be that hyper when it was cold. Matt just enjoyed it. Without really noticing he had started to smile a bit more at his thoughts and was too distracted to notice how Alfred had gotten closer. 

The canadian just snapped out of his thoughts as he felt arms wrapping around his waist an a cheek resting against his shoulder. Flinching a bit before he looked over his shoulder at alfred. “Al..It's hard to cook like that..” He muttered but without really complaining...It was more way too cute for him. “Don't care..I'm cold and ya're warm..Cuddle me.” Alfred pouted in his childish manner snuggling closer to the broad canadian. Matt just sighed and shook his head softly as he turned off the stove. Turning around he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male. 

“Better?”, “Yeah...” Alfreds reply was muffled as he nuzzled his face against the others chest. “How can ya survive in only a shirt and jeans?!” He asked as he looked up with a frown. “I'm Canada you idiot...”, “Mhm...makes sense...” Alfred was way too lazy to have a discussion and complain right now since he just wanted to snuggle up against Matt, who was so nice and warm in this cold. “Wanna go to bed?” Matt asked softly as he closed his eyes a bit and nuzzled against the golden hair of Alfred who just snorted softly. “Want to warm me up completely?” Grinning in a teasing manner as he looked at his boyfriend kissing his jaw softly. Sometimes Alfred wanted to tease Matt, but he often forgot that Matt himself was a god damn tease. “Sure gonna fuck you so often until you are burning with desire..” He muttered completely dry but a small smirk appeared on his lips as he saw Alfreds cheeks darken. Looking away he pouted in embarrassment.

“'Kay...”


End file.
